


A Different Space

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is mad as hell and is not going to take it any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Space

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my muse for this lovely story idea. She has a head full of good ideas, and I couldn't have done this without her. I would also like to thank Elaine my beta who has done a wonderful job.

## A Different Space

by Marti

Author's disclaimer: The boys don't belong to me and no money is being made, just fun.

* * *

A Different Space  
by Marti 

Blair Sandburg, Shaman to the great city of Cascade, sat at the dinning room table. He was reading the newspaper, or trying to, his attention was a bit distracted. It seems that his Sentinel, Jim Ellison was on a roll. Jim was going on and on about some infraction of the house rules. 

"Sandburg, I have told you more than once...." Jim preached. 

"Shut up." Blair said calmly. 

"What?" Jim could not believe his ears. "What did you say to me?" 

"You know what I said, you hear like a bat," Blair responded. 

"What?" Jim was standing in the middle of the kitchen, dumbstruck. 

"OK, Jimmy, here I'll say it again...SHUT UP." Then Blair went back to trying to read his paper. 

Jim's temper went from zero to sixty in three seconds. It took him two strides to be in Blair's face. 

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Jim yelled at Blair. 

"You, oh fucking Sentinel to the great city of Cascade," Blair said, never taking his eyes off the newspaper. 

Jim's mind was not grasping the situation at hand. What was wrong with Sandburg? Before Jim could ask Blair that question, Blair's temper ignited like flash paper. He was up and out of his chair and in Jim's face. Jim was so startled that he stumbled back. 

"You know I'm just fucking tired of you.... you and your rules. You and your anal stupid ways. I have had it up to fucking here with you," Blair yelled. 

"You don't like my rules, you can just get out of my place," Jim yelled back. 

"No," was all Blair said. 

Now, Jim was beyond mad. 

"I said get out!" Jim pointed toward the door. 

Blair planted his feet and crossed his arms and said, "No." 

Jim took a step toward Blair. Blair didn't move. 

"I'm not going anywhere. I live here too. I pay rent. I cook and clean just as much as you do. I pull my own weight around here. You have no right to keep throwing me out. Remember the last time you threw me out?" Blair yelled at the top of his voice. 

Jim was shocked. Blair had brought up one of the "never to be touched" subjects. He didn't want to remember the last time he threw Blair out.... it was too painful. 

"Chief," was all Jim could say. 

Blair could not stop; the words just flowed out of him. He could hear himself yelling and wondered where all this anger was coming from. 

"OK, I didn't tell you about Alex and that was wrong. But, you didn't tell me about your vision either. You just kicked me out, never telling me anything. I tried to tell you about Alex, I did." Blair went on, "I don't think just because I didn't tell you about her, I had to lose my life." There, he had said it. All this time he had thought it; now he had said it. 

Jim had nothing to say. He just stood there looking at his friend. 

"Then, you go and try and get some female Sentinel poontang from the woman that killed me. Some, buddy, pal, and friend you are. Me, I'm so stupid I run down there to help you, to be your Guide and watch your back. Hell you didn't even care." Blair's voice was getting hoarse from yelling. 

Jim spoke up. "That's not true." 

"Yes, it is" Blair yelled again. " Fuck you James Ellison. Fuck you, this place, your rules, and..." Blair threw up his arms and punched Jim. "Get away from me." 

The blow made Jim stumble back and he caught himself before falling. 

"What is wrong with you?" a bewildered and dismayed Jim asked. 

"This is what happens when I'm sexuality frustrated," Blair said under his breath. 

Blair tried to push pass Jim, but Jim wouldn't let him pass. All Blair wanted to do was get to his room and calm down. He had said too much and was not feeling that great about it either... but Jim wouldn't let him pass. 

"Hold on Chief, let's talk." 

That was the last straw. Now Jim wanted to talk. How many times had Blair said that to Jim? The thought of it just made Blair more incensed. Blair lost his temper...again. 

"Talk? TALK? Get the hell out of my way, you motherfucking dog boy." 

That was it, Jim pounced on Blair. He grabbed his Guide by the throat and picked him up and pinned him to the front door. Blair tried to free himself from Jim's grip, but couldn't. So, Blair did what any red blooded American male would do...he kneed Jim in the nuts...hard. Jim, being another red-blooded American male, did what any man would do.... let go of Blair's neck and fell to the floor. 

Blair was still by the door as Jim started to speak. 

"Can we stop this and talk, without trying to hurt each other?" 

Jim got up off the floor and limped to the couch. Blair pushed himself off the front door and followed, rubbing his neck. They sat on the couch and looked at each other. Blair spoke first. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"I hope not," Jim said. " I was thinking how much my nuts hurt." 

"That's it. I'm trying to talk and you're making jokes." Blair started to get up from the couch but Jim pulled him back down, and felt his Guide's body react to his touch. 

"Don't touch me." Blair pulled away from Jim's touch. To have Jim touch him now was too much for Blair to take. "I don't want your hands on me." Then Blair sat down at the far end on the couch. 

Jim pulled his hand back. Blair had never reacted that way to his touch before. For the first time Jim began to understand that something was really wrong. This time he couldn't just joke it away. Blair was upset, upset with him and that pained Jim more than he could bear. He had to say something. He had to stop this before it got more out of hand than it all ready had. Jim could not believe the words that were coming from his mouth, but he had to say them...or he would lose Blair. 

"Please forgive me. I know I'm hell to live with. I know I've never said how much I need you or appreciate you, but I do Blair. I couldn't get through the day without you. I'll be better, I'll change, and I'll do anything you want. Just don't pull away from me.... I need you." 

There he had said it. It was not as hard as he thought it would be. Now all Jim had to do was stop his heart from racing and stop breathing so hard. 

Blair stared at Jim. What had Jim Just said to him? No, Jim couldn't have said what he wanted to hear. All these years Blair had dreamed of Jim saying those words to him...and now he had. Now Blair had to say something back. Blair sat on the couch looking at his Sentinel; then he got up and walked to his room and shut the door. 

Jim couldn't believe that Blair had just got up and walked away. He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. Why hadn't he said those things to Blair sooner? He had felt them for so long. He had wanted to tell Blair how much he needed and .....God, how much he loved him. Now Blair was packing and moving out Jim thought. Jim got up and walked to Blair's bedroom doors. He just knew he had to stop Blair from leaving. Jim placed his hands on the top of the doors, leaned his head on the French doors and spoke. 

"Chief, I love you." Jim waited for a response "I know you can hear me. I hear you moving around in there... I can hear your heart beating. Please don't leave me. You're right I'm stupid, bullheaded and a neat freak. Chief, I can change. I will do anything you ask.....just please don't leave." 

"You say you love me...really love me." Blair's voice came from behind his still closed doors. 

"Yes," Jim answered. 

"Then open the doors and come inside," Blair ordered. 

Jim did as he was told. Once inside Blair's room Jim's heart started to beat fast again. Blair lay on his bed...naked. Her was on his back, his hands resting on his hairy chest, with his left leg bent at the knee. Even in the dim light of Blair's bedroom Jim could see the well-toned body of his Guide. The way the hair on Blair's chest narrowed to a fine line running down to a dark bush of curly pubic heaven. Jim couldn't remember the last time he had seen anything so beautiful. He just stood there looking at Blair. How many nights had he dreamed of this? How many times had he wanted to put his hands on that wonderful body or bury his face in Blair's curly hair? How many times had he wanted to drop to his knees and suck his friend's cock? Too many to count. Now everything he had dreamed of was before him. 

"Now, I want you to take off your clothes, and leave them on the floor." Blair pointed his finger at Jim, then to the floor where Jim stood. 

"Yes," Jim answered, than did as he was told. 

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. Then he pulled off his shoes and let them drop. Jim then slowly unzipped his pants and placed his thumbs in the top of his boxers and pants and pulled them off. Jim didn't take his eyes of his Guide the entire time. Now Jim Ellison stood naked in the middle of Blair's room...waiting. 

Blair held out his right hand and said, "Now come here and make love to me." 

Jim slowly crossed the room and took Blair's right hand in his left hand. For some reason Jim couldn't bring himself to move any closer. This was the moment he had dreamed of, ached for and now it was here. So why was he just standing there looking at Blair? 

Jim knew the answer to that before he even thought it. This was the most important moment in his life. He couldn't mess this up, not like he had with the others. Hadn't Blair teased him about not dating a woman more than once? It was true. He never could get it right, not even with Carolyn; but now it had to be right. This was their first time and it had to be perfect. 

Jim sat down on the bed facing Blair. "Blair, I want to tell you something. I don't want this to be just sex. I want this to really mean something. I want us to make love. Do you understand?" 

Blair was still holding Jim's hand in his. Her didn't say a word, only squeezed Jim's hand. 

Jim continued. "I want...I want us to be more than friends. I want us to be lovers...forever. I want this to be perfect, but...." Jim stopped and lowered his head and whispered. "But.... I have never been with a man before." Jim now lifted his head to look at Blair. 

In Jim's dreams he had said this to Blair and it was a relief, something that brought them together. Now he felt like a fool sitting here in the dark, naked on Blair's bed. Plus his body was shaking so bad that he wanted to run from the room. 

Blair sat up, still holding Jim's hand in his and looked in his Sentinel's eyes. What he saw made his heart swell with love and joy. He took his free hand and placed it on Jim's shoulder. That was when Blair noticed how much Jim was shaking. 

"Your trembling, oh man come here." Blair let go of Jim's hand and took his friend in a tight embrace. He then placed Jim's head on his shoulder. "Don't worry about anything, remember I'm here to guide you." 

Jim let Blair hold him. The feel of skin to skin had a strange affect on Jim. It was calming and invigorating at the same time. He could feel the warmth of Blair's body, the silky chest hairs touching his own smooth chest. Jim could feel the beating of Blair's heart. The sensation of having his Guide's hair fall on his face as he rested his head on Blair's shoulder made Jim want to weep. If they didn't do anything more then this, he could die a happy man. 

Blair held his Sentinel's shaking body tight in his arms. Jim seemed to calm down from his Guide's embrace. After a while, Blair began to stroke Jim's muscular back with the tips of his fingers. Every time Jim would exhale, Blair would run his fingers down Jim's spine to his tail bone. When Jim inhaled in, Blair's fingers traveled back up Jim's spine to his shoulder blades. Blair repeated stroking Jim's back like this 'till he felt his friend's body release it's tension. When Jim's breathing became slow and relaxed, Blair knew it was time for the next step. 

"Jim," Blair said softly. "I want you to sit in the middle of my bed." Blair patted the bed. "Look at where I have my hand." 

Jim turned his head to see where Blair's hand was. Blair moved back towards the head of the bed to give Jim room to move. Jim then moved to the spot where Blair's hand was. When Jim was sitting in the middle of Blair's bed, Blair reached over and with his hands parted Jim's legs. Next Blair positioned himself between the parted legs, wrapping his own legs around Jim's waist. Then Blair embraced Jim once more, letting their bodies resume the same position as before. 

"Listen to me," Blair whispered. "When I exhale, I want you to inhale...you understand?" 

Jim had his head on Blair's shoulder, his face nestled in Blair's soft curls. A muffled "yes" came from Jim. 

Blair wrapped his arms around Jim's body, as Jim's arms wrapped around Blair's shoulders. Then Blair took in a deep breath as Jim exhaled. Jim almost stopped breathing as he felt his body move in unison with Blair's. The sensation of their skin rubbing and sliding over each other was so intoxicating that Jim's mind forgot how to breathe. Jim moaned and felt himself drift, but the sound of his Guide brought him back. 

"Don't you zone on me now man, stay with me....breathe." Blair ordered. 

Jim did as he was told and took a deep breath in. When Jim inhaled, Blair exhaled. With each breath their bodies moved in tandem. Jim could feel Blair's swollen sex between them. His cock was just as hard and aching. As if knowing this, Blair reached between their hot bodies and aligned their cocks. Now, with each breath their erections glided against each other. Soon, their bodies were moving in perfect rhythm. No longer were they two bodies....they were of one body, one soul. 

Jim had his hands on Blair's head with his fingers entangled in his Guide's hair. With every breath Jim extended his five senses. Their breathing sounded like waves crashing on a rocky shore. Jim could feel Blair's heart beating ...pounding as if inside his own chest. His skin was raw and aroused by Blair's every caress. Jim could feel Blair's soft and warm balls against his. Their cocks were hard and wet from pre-come. The smell of sexual pheromones hung in the air all around them. Jim could even taste the sex in the air. 

Then it happened. Jim felt it first. A surge of energy, a spark, like lightning in a bottle. Jim felt it start at the tip of his spine. The feeling traveled up his body slowly, growing in intensity with each breath. Now it was warming his groin. Jim quickened his breathing to match his growing need. Every breath made the inferno inside Jim's body grow hotter and higher. Now he was on fire. The sensation was burning in his soul trying to find a release of it's own. Jim's breathing had reach a fevered pitch. With every inhale and exhale his body was writhing and pumping against Blair's. With sweat dripping from his burning body, Jim Ellison had to let this force free itself. With one last thrust Jim threw his head back and let the force inside him explode. 

Blair could feel the energy building inside himself also. At some point their inside forces. Blair's breathing quickened with every breath. His nipples were sore from the friction of skin on skin. The hair on his chest was matted and soaked from their sweat. Never in his life had he felt so good. His cock was so hard it ached. Blair could feel Jim pulling at his hair, such sweet pain. Sweat dripped down Blair's face as the burning force made it's way to his heart. Blair heard Jim moan his name and scream as he came. Jim's hot come was now between him. That was all Blair needed, tightening his arms around Jim to the point of suffocating his Sentinel, Blair came. 

They lay entangled in each others embrace enjoying the afterglow. When their hearts and their breathing calmed to normal, Blair spoke. 

Blair rolled on to his back so he could look up at his lover. "How was that big guy?" Blair stroked Jim's flushed and sweaty face. 

Jim looked down at his sweaty come soaked chest. He took his hand and ran it over himself, and then he brought his hand to his nose first ...and smelled. Then he placed his fingers in his mouth and tasted their come. He then placed his fingers in Blair's mouth. 

"This is the way we taste and smell." Jim smiled down at his Guide. 

"Yeah man, that's the way we taste and smell." Blair said licking his lips. 

"This was almost a dream come true." Jim eased off Blair and rolled onto his back. 

"What the fuck...almost?" Blair sat up to took at Jim. "That was great!" 

"Well, in my dreams, we were in my bed." Jim smiled. 

Blair jumped up out of his bed and took Jim by his hand. "Then lets get cleaned up and get the hell in your bed." 

Blair pulled Jim up and out of his room to the bathroom. They washed up with soap and water; then dried themselves off and ran upstairs to Jim's room. Then they crawled into Jim's big bed and covered up. Blair lay on his back and pulled Jim close to him. Jim placed his face on Blair's chest. 

"Now tell me about you dreams," Blair said. 

Jim was in heaven. He was on Blair's right side with his lover's right arm wrapped around him. He had his face on his lover's chest and from time to time he would lick at a most wonderful nipple within his tongue's reach. Jim was also running his hand over Blair's chest hairs letting his right hand memorize each and every one. Jim pressed his cock against his Guide's right hip and let his right leg drape over his lover. 

"Come on man, you can tell me anything." Blair pulled Jim closer. 

Jim took a deep breath and started to talk. "I have to tell you something first." 

Blair could tell Jim was embarrassed or ashamed about something. "Jim, I meant it, you can tell me anything." Blair kissed the top of Jim's head. 

Jim's body relaxed a bit. He closed his eyes and spoke. "I always listen to you sleep. It's just something I do. I don't know, maybe it's my way of knowing you're safe. But, I also listen to you masturbate at night. I would lay up here and hear you touching yourself. I could tell you were masturbating by the sounds and the smell. I would hear you moan and breathe heavy. Then I would imagine you were here with me, touching me and I was touching you. I would hear you stroking your cock, and I would stroke mine. I would make believe that you were sucking my cock as I sucked yours. Then I would think of how your cock would feel inside me. I would either use my finger up my ass or use ......" Jim stopped talking. 

"What man, what? Don't you dare stop talking now." Blair was so aroused he had begun to grind his cock on Jim's leg. 

Jim whispered "I would use a dildo. It's in my bedside table with a bottle of Aqua lube." 

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Blair asked. 

"Why?" Jim whispered. 

Blair sat up and pushed Jim back on the bed. Then he sat on Jim and rubbed his ass on Jim's cock. "Because I'm about to make your dreams come true." 

Jim watched as Blair slid his body down till his lover's mouth was at his erect cock. Blair began kissing all around it. Jim moaned. Jim's cock shook with each kiss. Jim took his hand and grabbed a handful of Blair's hair. Blair took Jim's cock in his mouth. Jim pressed his Guide's mouth downward as Blair sucked. Jim's hands remained on Blair's head as his lover moved up and down bringing him to another screaming orgasm. 

Jim was still trying to catch his breath when he felt Blair roll him over onto his stomach. Still not able to talk or move, Jim just gave in and let his partner do whatever he wanted to do. And if it was what he thought it was, Jim was about to experience his favorite dream. 

"Now on to the second part of your dream," Blair said as his reached into the drawer of Jim's bedside table and found the Aqua Lube. 

Blair positioned three pillows under Jim's hips, and put a lot of Aqua Lube on his cock. 

"You still with me, big guy?" Blair asked. 

Blair took his hands and spread Jim's ass cheeks. Next he placed the tip of his penis on Jim's opening. Positioned between his Sentinel's legs Blair pushed inside. Blair raised Jim's ass with his hands and pushed inside Jim again and again. Blair's cock felt like hot iron to Jim. It was long and slender, and Blair made it move in all directions. Jim felt Blair's penis leap inside him with an agility he had never known. Blair quickened his thrusting even more and said, "Oh God, Oh God." At this time Jim began to push back against Blair furiously and their orgasm came like waves of pleasure cascading over their skin. 

After a while Blair moved and pulled Jim with him downstairs to take a bath. Afterwards they went upstairs to Jim's room, changed the sheets and got back into bed. Once in bed they cuddled and waited for that drug-like sated sleep to overtake them. 

"We should do this again" Blair said. "You know me going off and you doing all the talking." 

Jim just smiled. "No, next time you tell me your dreams and I will do my best to make then come true." 

End 


End file.
